


Моя тебе лояльность

by Spiky



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiky/pseuds/Spiky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур прикрывает спину, потому что Кобб не может уследить за всем</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моя тебе лояльность

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-15  
> Бета Tess Grey (http://www.diary.ru/member/?3187425)

Артур пытается быть полезным, как может. Он никогда не умел произносить правильные слова и в нужное время. Он говорит «крепись» или «держись», а на самом деле даже представить себе не может, что чувствует Кобб. Но он пытается. Пытается быть, по крайней мере, полезным.

Он соглашается на все дела, какие предлагает Кобб, потому что за работой проще отвлечься и меньше удается вспоминать. Артур не сразу понимает, что «воспоминания» − это всегда лучшее содержание сна.

Артур прикрывает спину, потому что Кобб не может уследить за всем. Потому что он подавлен. Потому что его мысли всегда вертятся вокруг двух вещей – дети и Мол, Мол и дети. Иногда там появляется третья – сомнение в реальности. Тогда Артур на несколько секунд замирает под дверью, боясь услышать финальный выстрел. Но не слышит. И это, он считает, хороший знак.

Он соглашается работать с Имсом. Этим самодовольным и вульгарным вором, гордо именующим себя имитатором. Просто _капитан_ Джек Воробей африканского разлива. Артур скрипит зубами на любые замечания, мысленно напоминая себе, что он британец. Всего лишь британец. Гражданин страны, которая несколько веков колониально выдаивала полмира. То ли дело они – свободные американцы.

Артур горит со стыда, когда проваливается с милитаризацией подсознания Объекта. Он ненавидит быть ненадежным. Особенно – для Кобба. Особенно – уже в процессе. Ему стоит титанических усилий взять себя в руки, вспомнить о прошлых провальных и не провальных миссиях. Сказать об том вслух. Артур ненавидит оправдываться. Артур ненавидит ошибаться.

Еще он ненавидит Ариадну. Мог бы ненавидеть, если бы не видел, как та искренне хочет помочь Доминику. Как легко она вызнала про Мол. Как легко перешла личную границу. Артур чуточку благодарен – один он бы не справился, и если от этого Доминику станет легче, он сможет принять все.

Дом просыпается в самолете позже всех. Краткие мгновения Артур всматривается в его лицо, стискивает зубы и _боится_ , что все станет только хуже после лимба. Что он потеряет его, как прежде они потеряли Мол. Выражение потерянности, испуга – Дом на самом деле никогда не был героем в реальной жизни, вне сна. Дом мягкий. Артур это знает так же хорошо, как знала Мол. И ценит так же высоко, как она.

Артур хочет сказать: «Все получилось. Это сработало, Дом. Мы победили. Ты дома». Но не станет, конечно же. Это слишком личное. Для той обстановки. Для той компании. 

И не на выдаче багажа.

И, нет, он не станет смотреть ему в спину. 

Не станет ускорять шаг, чтоб увидеть отъезжающее такси.

Он будет ждать новый звонок. 

И новое дело.


End file.
